Worlds Ripped Apart
by Sean24363
Summary: A story me and my friend thought of that we decided to write into a story.
1. Chapter 1 the dream

**This is my first fanfic so no hating please, if you enjoy please review or comment or whatever it's called xD.**

* * *

 _The Dream_

The smell of ash and smoke was strong in the air, screams could be heard from all direction. Women and other children could be seen running everywhere, being chased by brutes of men, clutching scorching flames and shining sickles.

Around you people were being slaughtered and burned. Women being tied to posts and burnt alive. You watched in horror at this scene in front of you, you wanted to look away, to run, but your feet and eyes were rooted towards the carnage before you. A tall figure walked towards you, a sickle in hand. Tears stream down your face. He gets to you and places a hand on your shoulder, you flinch in reflex, but his grip held you in place.

His eyes of steel shot through you.

' _It's time you woke up kid, this is the time we live in. We must destroy them before they destroy us. It is as plain as day'_

' _But…'_

' _Hush.. Wake up kid…'_

 _Wake up….wake up…wake up…._

Those word haunted your mind night after night…

Wake up…from what?

' _WAKE UP!'_

You jerk upright to see multiple classmates staring you down, and a pissed of teacher in your face.  
' _Shit…' you mutter…_

* * *

 _Authors notes_

 _ **Like I said this is my first time doing this sorta thing. So if you like it and want to see more, let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Figure

**Here we have the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _The Figure_

' _Alex….ALEX!'_

' _I'm up. Jeez, calm down woman,' you said with frustration._ You try to avoid making eye contact with your classmates.

' _Calm down? Alex this is the sixth time this week! Go to the bathroom and wake yourself up with cold water. Also how dare you call me woman? I will not accept that from you!'_

' _Ok ok.'_

You got up from your seat and left the room swiftly walked to the door, still not making contact with anyone.

You open the door and leave the class, but not before you give that door a good slam shut. You walk to the bathroom, passing some other students giving you odd looks as you walk past them.

' **What's their problem?'** You thought to yourself as you reached the bathroom. You walk to the nearest sink, happily placed at the opposite side of the room for no reasonable reason, awk well. The light above the door do not work, leaving the entrance of the bathroom in darkness. You get to the sink and look into the mirror placed above it.

' _I should say sorry to her, these dream are really taking a toll on me.'_

' _Oh, that would explain the looks I got.'_ Your face was red and tear were rolling down your face.

' _I didn't even notice, I'm so thick.'_

' _Talkin to yourself kid?'_ You whip around to see a cleaner in one of the stalls, most likely cleaning. (Duh)

' _Oh um, I was jus-' You manage to stutter out. 'Relax kid, we all do it, nothing to be ashamed of, heh heh.' He said ending with an odd chuckle._

' _Um ok?'_

You turn back around to the mirror, and start washing your face.

The cleaner leaves shortly after. ' _See you around kid'_ You ignore him.

As you wash you think if you should change your appearance, maybe get a haircut, you think to yourself, looking at your dirty blonde hair. ' _Nah,'_ you said aloud.

?'s POV

' _So there he is, Alexander himself. Let's see here, average height of 5.11, dirty blonde hair, build? Hmm.. Average build, eyes? Cannot retrieve information from here.'_

' _Let's risk getting closer, shall i?'_

The figure moves closer to Alex, sticking to the shadows of the broken light. It gets close enough to see his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. ' _Brown huh? Interesting. That'll be enough for now. '_ The figure move back to leave, before stepping on some water on the ground, Alex hears this and turns around, and sees the outline of a tall dark figure.

' _Who's there? I can see you. Stop hiding._ '

The figure swiftly dashes to the door, swinging it open and escaping the bathroom. Alex quickly gives chase, and dashes out the door right after him.

Alex is now in the corridor, alone, no sounds of running or any disturbance.

Alex breaths heavily, 'who on earth was that, it wasn't any student from this school…

Authors' notes

 **Bit of a longer chapter this time, if you like it get it a favourite and review, and ill see you in the next chapter. IM OUT.**


End file.
